


The Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Thorn and Their Heirs

by Emms221



Series: The Relatively New and Unconventional House of Black-Thorn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black has a Husband, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sarcastic Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emms221/pseuds/Emms221
Summary: After being dropped off on the Dursleys doorstep like a newspaper Hadrian Potter was not, as Dumbledore suggested. He was not pampered, princely, or even taken care of. Instead he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, fed barely enough to survive, not provided basic clothing and necessities, and constantly ridiculed for a gift he was born with.Ofcourse he didn't stay that way or this would be boring and doubly tragic.Instead, grade school. Ah! Grade school, a place of magic, mystery, art and crafts, and filled with childhood bullies.Children are cruel, you find your people and you stick with them, and it's where Harry meets Emerson. Emerson is a kid just like him, weird things happen to them too, they're also not treated well, and every kid in school hates them.By the end of the year they had a plan.The plan ofcourse is to runaway, I didn't say it was a good plan did I? They end up on the streets with nothing, where Regulus finds them. He takes them to Gringotts for an inheritance test and that's how they become the heirs of not one, or two, not even three noble houses, but seven. But that's not where our story starts, our story starts on platform 9¾..stay tuned folks
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Original Character(s)
Series: The Relatively New and Unconventional House of Black-Thorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a prequel later, if you think its something you are interested in say so in the comments.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome and so are questions.  
> I'll be doing some world building because I feel like there's so much to explore and expand on in the Harry Potter universe. For now there are two OC's and no pairings but Regulus and his husband.

Boarding the train was exciting for the Black-Thorn siblings. They both understood that a lot of the people they were going to meet would expect things of them that weren't exactly fair or true, but it also meant a chance to meet new people, people they would grow up to work alongside. Of course they also were dreading the moment anyone realised who Hadrian was. Even with a different last name, there was no way to keep that a secret.

Their guardian had told them what to expect, who to avoid being alone with when possible, who would try to manipulate them and the bias they would face in certain houses. That didn't really affect which house they thought they would belong in, they would belong in the house their guardian was in. their guardian of course also told them that no one could ever know who he was, everyone believing he was dead and all.

"I love you both, give the old man hell for me. I expect to only receive letters that you are misbehaving from the headmaster, if I get anything from your head of house there'll be hell to pay.” With that Regulus kissed them both on the head and with one last hug they activated the portkeys onto the platform.

* * *

Hadrian smirked as he glanced at his sibling who looked just as smug and unrepentant as he did. Of course, they had every right to feel this way as they refused to answer the headmasters question. He had, after all, abandoned one of them, and stolen from both of them. The headmaster sighed patronisingly and disappointedly repeated himself “ I'm afraid you must tell me who your guardian is or, I must assume you don't have one. And then I must report it to the Ministry so they can decide how to handle the situation.”

Of course this wasn't true but the headmaster thought he was dealing with children, who would have no idea of the laws or requirements that the school must uphold. So of course it came as a surprise when Hadrian laughed and his sibling sat on the edge of their chair and raised a questioning brow in amusement, the headmaster taking a scandalized tone as he continued, “do you find your situation humorous Mr. Potter?” Hadrian sighs and waves at his sibling motioning for them to take over, “No, actually Headmaster I don't think that it qualifies as a _'situation'_ at all as, on our forms there is contact information for who to contact if either of us is injured or there needs to be a meeting concerning our education, it also won't be necessary because There is no such rule or law as the one you are referencing. Which I will of course be reporting to the board of directors. I'm sure they'll find it interesting that not only are you starting to call students by the wrong name, but you are also losing track of laws that have been passed, in fact I think the Wizengamot would also find it quite interesting.” Hadrian nods then set straight from his slouching relaxed position, “Are we done here, headmaster? Emerson and I would like to see our new dorm room.” Dumbledore nods with no other option than to let them leave. The siblings stand in unison and stalk outof the office.

Once in the corridor Emerson breaks into a grin, their laugh bouncing off the walls as they walk aimlessly. Emerson turned to their brother “ I think this would be a good time to mention, we have no idea where we are going.” Hadrian stops, looks around and nods serioulsy “We’ll just go back to the great hall and hope someone is there. If not, we blame the Headmaster when we're found.” he grabs Emerson's hand as they enter the deserted hall. After a few minutes they take a seat at the slytherin table to wait for an adult to find them. As it grew later the candles began to go out one by one and the room began to fade into darkness with only the stars in the ceiling for light.

Emerson shudders as it begins to dim, leaning into their brother as the hall goes dark. Scared tears begin to drop down their face and their breath quickens. Hadrian pulls his smaller sibling onto his lap and rubs their back. “Hey Emrys, it's all right, it's just dark, nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise. I'm right here.” Hadrian begins to start glancing desperately at the doors as their crying continues silently. Eventually they drift into sleep and Hadrian is left holding his sibling as he too drifts into a light sleep only to be woken when the great hall doors slam open and the dark headed professor from the great hall charges in. The professor looks livid, as he prepares to shout at them Hadrian stops him with a shhh “They're asleep.” The professor looks at them both and draws a deep breath and quietly hisses “Where have you and your brother been Mr. Potter?” Hadrian bites his lip, “Well my _sibling_ and I were about to follow the rest of the first year slytherins when the Headmaster asked us to follow him to his office. When we got there he tried to pressure us into giving him personal information. Which I will be reporting by the way, but the rule he threatened us with was bogus so they told him no and then he called me the wrong name which we will also be reporting. Then he dismissed us and we left quickly, not wanting to be alone with him any more and then we realised we had no clue where we were going. So we came back here, so at least we were not lost. The thought process was that if we stayed still long enough eventually an adult would find us.” He paused, eyes that had been fixed on the ground flick up to the adults face, “Also, my name is Black-Thorn, theirs is too.” The professor nods and glances at the smaller child, “And this?” Hadrian sighs,"Emrys is... afraid of the dark. They got scared and were upset so it was probably for the best that they fell asleep.” The professor nods slowly then reaches over Hadrian to lift Emerson from his arms, and whispers,"Let's get you two to the dorms. I'll have a chat with the Headmaster tomorrow.” He leads them down into the lower part of the castel and tells Hadrian the password to the common room. “Now, after breakfast tomorrow I'll discuss schedules and house rules with you and your sibling. Until then this is the dorm you'll be staying in. Your trunks will be by your beds.” The professor follows him in putting Emerson on the bed that Hadrian indicates then he nods and leaves the room. 

He watches the professor leave before removeing Emerson's shoes and jeans and tucking them into the covers. Once in his own bed Hadrian drifts asleep while drafting their letter to inform their fathers of which house they'd joined, not that it'd be much surprise to the parents of five and a half years, but they had asked the to write so they will. 

Dear Dads,

You'll _never_ guess which house we've been sorted into. It did take a minute, Alistar (the hat) was very chatty, but eventually he decided I belonged with Emerson and put me in Slytherin. The only other he even considered was Ravenclaw. 

Dumbledore _did_ actually try to find out who you were so Dad was actually right about that, sorry Pop. The dorms are great, there are fish....


	2. The first morning at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much progress on the plot in this chapter, however it is a bit longer than the last. If you would like to suggest things please do so politely in the comments this is the first time I've ever published any of the fanfiction I've written and it honestly quite nerve wracking.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Soft blue green was the first thing they noticed as Emerson woke up. They take a deep breath and stretch before setting up and taking in their new room. The large four poster bed they've been tucked into is wonderfully warm and soft with green and grey sheets, the duvet has silver embroidery in a vine based design. The canopy is green velvet with silver floral designs and ties, with head and footboards of dark stained wood, carved into forest esque scenes.

The floor is covered with thick black shag carpeting that is the softest they've ever felt, but in the corner of the room there is fireplace with stone flooring around it. The walls are deep green except for the wall with the window which is stone. The window itself is huge, displaying the sheer beauty of the Black Lake.

From what they can see the lake is absolutely magical in both the figurative and literal sense, the diversity in flora and fauna is astounding. A school of small bioluminescent fish flit past the window, with a larger more reptilian creature in pursuit. Thick moss covers parts of outcropping of rocks that juts from the castle wall creating a lush view and they think they even see an anemone on one bare spot.

Further in the distance they think they can even see bigger creatures moving in the deeper water, there seems to be a system of trenches, lined with bioluminescent and mer-made lights. They gasp and jump as a voice clears behind them spinning to see who was behind then.

***

Hadrian laughs warmly as his younger sibling scrambles to see him huffing and smiling exasperatedly when they see it's only him. "Sleep well?" He asks teasingly, gesturing to the clock on the wall. Emerson smiles widely "as a matter of fact Hadrie, I did. You make a very nice pillow."

He smiles, glad his sibling is in better spirits than they were last night. "I'm glad, you need to hurry to get ready for breakfast . It lasts another though not a big rush." They nod, laughing as he shakes out his dripping curls and grab clothes from their trunk, "alright, what happened after I fell asleep?" They ask as they start the shower, "It took awhile but eventually Snape found us, we didn't want to wake you so he carried you here." He sits on a bench outside the shower, "He asked for us to meet him after we've finished breakfast. We missed an orientation speech about classes."

Emerson sticks their head out of the shower curtain, hair full of suds "Did you apologize for us? It might make him more annoyed with the Headache." He shakes his head,"Only in passing, but we can after Breakfast. Maybe add in a thank you for carrying me?" Emerson nods, closing the curtains again "sound good. What was he like?"

*** 

Hadrian grimaces "He was very angry at first, but after I shushed him and explained he calmed down. Or at least he didn't seem angry with us anymore." They hum in response and he continues. "Just be polite and respectful, but if you see an opportunity to be cunning and sly without seeming a snob, take it. We should do our best to keep informed, and we should probably branch out to all houses possible." The water shuts off and Hadrian is holding out a towel before Emerson even sticks their arm out to ask for one.

"Thanks, you think trying to pull one over on our head of house is wise?" Harrison shakes his head as they step out of the shower wrapped in the giant towel. "Not at all, not trying to trick him. Calculate your questions, use rules to your benefit, and prove we are intelligent enough to be here, don't get caught but make sure you get the message across. That sort of thing." They nod before hurrying to the fireplace, "It's a bit chilly. I'll be ready in just a second."

***

The twins were infinitely grateful they had the first day here free to explore, even after asking for directions in the common room they still got lost. They ended up in a bathroom with a horrible ghost yelling at them to get out. However they ran into a lady who introduced herself as Mdme. Pince and showed them to the great hall while complaining about the books removed from the library. Finally back at the slytherin table they take a seat next to a dark skinned boy who seems to be ignoring the blonde next to him. He glances up before his eyes widen minutely and he sets straight,

"Well met, Blaise Zabini Heir to house Zabini." He gives the traditional head bow smiling at them slightly. "Heir Zabini. Merry meet you as well, Hadrian Black-Thorn Heir to house Black and Potter." The blonde behind him gasps, spluttering in indignation as Emerson begins their introduction "indeed, Merry meet, Heir Zabini I am Emerson Black-Thorn Heir to Houses Thorn and Peverell." Zabini eye widen slightly before he he nods to her as well "Well met Heirs Black-Thorn, my companion is Heir Draco Malfoy." The blond ceases his attempts to interject and nods "well met."

"Well met Heir Malfoy." Having finished with the proper greetings the siblings turn to the breakfast, quickly forking things onto each other and their own plates based on preference. The amount of food on the tables was truly ridiculous, anything and everything breakfast. Hadrian smiles softly as his sibling starts a conversation about classes with the boys beside them, asking what they thought they would enjoy most, and if they'd heard anything interesting about the school.

***

"What happened in the common room last night? We missed it." Emerson asks the others curiously. Malfoy turns to face them, "nothing much, the prefects introduced themselves and explained the rules before the professor gave us our schedules and maps." Zabini tilts his head a bit, almost squinting his eyes at them. "Where were you two anyway? It caused quite the stir once they realized you were missing. The prefects worked themselves into a bit of a tizzy, I think I even saw Fawley look behind the curtains on the windows"

Emerson giggles a bit at the thought of the pretty Auburn haired prefect peeking around the curtains for them, but then huffs and turns further towards the boys. "The Headmaster called us into his office and tried to force us to answer all sorts of personal questions!!" They threw their hands out indignantly "first he asked about where we lived, and that he thought we lived elsewhere, and just kept going!!"

***

Last night in the great hall

Emerson pulls at Hadrian's sleeve leaning close to his ear, "Dumbledor is coming our way. What do we do? Dads told us to be careful." Hadrian snags their hand, "It'll be fine. He's at a disadvantage. He'll be flying blind, just talk in circles and refuse to answer him anything." They nod quickly glancing at the old man before hurriedly whispering back

"Right. Dad said he has no decorum, and feels no need to exercise proper etiquette. We should insist on it." Hadrian nods thoughtlessly waiting for the old man to reach them. "Excuse me Mr. Potter, Ms. Blackthorn if you would both join me in my office, I have a few questions about your paperwork."

The siblings turn smiling politely, "of course Headmaster, lead the way please." The entrance to the office was guarded by stone Griffin which the headmaster bypassed by saying "Lemondrop". Once seated behind his desk he looks between the two of them. "Now, Mr. Potter, Ms. Blackthorn in your paperwork there was no current place of address. If you wouldn't mind, just quickly filling in this blank here." He hands them the paper work they'd fill out before the start of the year, the blank he indicated says 'in case of muggle residence and post please write mailing address here:' Emerson hands their paperwork back, "Actually Headmaster that field was left blank purposefully, as the specifications dont apply to either of us, also it's Mx. Blackthorn not Ms." Hadrian nods in agreement

"Indeed, it is however specified later in the packet that all direct communication is to go through Gringotts mail services. The grades and book lists are sent automatically so it's not necessary for them and my name is Black-Thorn headmaster, not Potter." Dumbledors eyes widen as his posture stiffens. "Mr. Potter I was under the impression you lived with your aunt petunia, have you changed places of residence?" Hadrian smiles fondly at this sibling.

"Oh yes my sibling and I live with our Parents, the Black-Thorns which is also my last name I took it legally when the adoption went through." Dumbledors elbows rest on his desk as he leans forward, gazing at the disapprovingly "I'm afraid that also should be in your paperwork, mr. Potter. It seems you completely neglected to fill it out properly before returning it." He shakes his head

"Actually Headmaster there is nowhere in the paperwork that needs my guardian's name as long as they are still able to be contacted, which they are so there is no need." The old man's jaws tightens as he leans forward in his seat, "I'm afraid my boy, that you must confirm who your guardian is or I must assume you don't have one. And then I am required to inform the ministry." 

***

The boys both watch as Emerson relays the events of the former night. Dramatically gesturing with their hands and drawing the attention of the elder years, who watch barely concealed shock. Fawley clears her throat "Excuse me, Black-Thorn, if professor Snape doesn't know already you should inform him." Hadrian nods, "We did, he found us after we got lost, he'll also be writing the board about it." She nods "In that case you should all finish eating, the head of house will be passing out schedules soon."

***

Severus glides down the aisle towards his first years, he turns toward Ms. Fawley and hands her the schedules "pass these out if you would Ms. Fawley," he shift his attention to the first years,"you will wait here until Ms. Fawley hands you out your schedule then you may go. Mr. And Mx. Black-Thorn please follow me."

***

Emerson quickly moves to follow him, grabbing onto their brothers' hands as they go. The professor leads them to a portrait deep in the dungeons to which he says "Asphodel" and waves them in gesturing to the chairs before his desk. "Now, I've asked you here today to discuss two things. Your class expectations and rules, and what you would like to do about the head masters behavior." He looks between them "from my understanding you missed last night's meeting because the headmaster called you for an unjustified private meeting?" Emerson nods.

"Yes sir he called us for completely obsolete reasons, he claimed we hadn't finished our paperwork and demanded to know where we live. He even cited a fake rule in the process." His eyes widen as they speak.

"And how would you both like to deal with this issue?" Emerson smiles as their brother sets forward in his seat before replying. "Well professor, we had intended to write a letter to the board and to our guardians. We were hoping you would be willing to testify on our behalf for what you witnessed." He shrugs, "We were stuck in the great hall for hours after all." Emersons face warms and they huff an embarrassed laugh before clearing their throat

"Actually professor, I had wanted to apologize for that. I'm sorry you had to carry me to the dorms. You could have just woken me, it was terribly childish of me to fall asleep. Thankyou for your patience." They nod in a low traditional apology style, not too formal, not too casual, appropriate for a new mentor.

"It's quite alright Mx. Black-Thorn, your brother explained the situation to me as was necessary. There's no need for apologies as I understand the predicament you were in quite well, it was no trouble." The professor says in a quiet tone that almost borders consoling before breathing deeply and shifting into a more focused posture.

" I will gladly submit my written testimony to accompany your letters if you should change your minds however please do inform me immediately." The twins smile at each other as he continues, handing them both a piece of paper. "Now your classes will be what is on this schedule if you have questions, save them till the end. You will be expected to maintain at least an acceptable in each of your classes if you do not you will be assigned a tutor of my choosing. You will be expected to behave in class, if you do not you will receive double the point loss or detention from me.

There are no set bedtimes, however if I am informed you are reliably staying up late and it is affecting your coursework one will be enforced.

No dueling in the halls unless on a strictly self defense basis, however we never leave a snake behind, if you see one of your peers being preyed upon you are to do your best or fetch the nearest adult.

That being said, it is likely since you are in slytherin that you will be picked on, I must tell you that seeking revenge is against the rules.

Now with that also being said I will tell you that you will not be blamed if something happens to the people who pick on you without solid proof you are the perpetrator.

Do not get caught breaking any rules, you will not cheat on my homework, I will know, and always travel in groups of three or four outside the dungeons. Am I understood?" His brow raises inquiringly as the twins grin almost ferally

"Yes professor." They reply in tandem eyes glinting mischievously as he nods "In that case you are dismissed. You are free to do as you wish today as there are no classes." They nod happily as they excuse themselves 

"Yes professor, I look forward to your class!" Emerson says before the door closes behind them, leaving them alone in the dungeon corridor. Hadrian grins and grabs their hand, pulling them toward the common room entrance.

"At least dad was right on that one. The professor is very clever." They nod "he is, did you notice it though? _Do not cheat on **my** homework,_ or _do not get caught breaking the rules_ , and the whole you won't catch the blame if they can't prove it." Their brothers head bobbs enthusiastically

"I know, he basically told us to do whatever as long as he does hear about it or have to deal with it!" Emerson smiles slyly as they think of ways to put this information to good use.

"we should go see if any other first years are in the common room. Now's a good time to make acquaintances." Hadrian nods "good idea. We can write the board a bit later, maybe a few of them will write their parents."


End file.
